Quédate conmigo
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Esta historia participa en el mini-reto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de león" personaje del mes: Darius. Ella lo único que quiere es un mejor futuro, una casa grande con cada habitación de distinto color. Él lo único que quiere es retenerla.
_Esta historia participa en el mini-reto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de león" personaje del mes: Darius._

 **Quédate conmigo**

Sentía el movimiento de su cabeza al reírse en mi estómago. Su largo cabello color caoba se desparramaba por mi pecho, mis piernas y mis brazos cubriéndome como una manta y su mano no dejaba de juguetear con mis dedos.

—Cuando gane— dice con un tono de voz repentinamente serio—, me darán una gran casa en la aldea de los vencedores. La llenare de plantas y pintare cada habitación de un color distinto. La cocina será azul, la sala verde y mi habitación— aprieta mi mano como si intentase buscar seguridad en esta y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna—, nuestra habitación será roja. Como tu cabello.

Atraigo su mano hasta mi boca y beso sus nudillos llenos de cicatrices de combate. Hay veces que me pregunto cómo es posible que una florecilla como ella sea un arma mortal.

—No tienes que hacerlo— digo con su mano aun sobre mis labios.

— ¿Pintarlo de rojo por tu cabello?— pregunta— No te tomes tanta importancia, no es solo por eso. El rojo siempre me ha gustado. Aunque viéndolo de otro lado sería un color muy violento para la hora de dormir. ¿Quizás un naranja atardecer? O un amarillo también estaría lindo. Podríamos dejar el rojo para…

—No me refería a eso.

— ¿Entonces?— levanta su cabeza de mi estómago y me mira con sus penetrantes ojos.

—No tienes que ir a los juegos.

—Darius.

Se deja caer de vuelta a mi panza sacándome un poco el aire y a pesar de que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo no le reclama.

— ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto?— muchas— Necesito ir a los juegos.

—No, no lo necesitas.

— ¿De qué dinero planeas que vivamos? Aquí en el distrito no hay ningún trabajo decente que pueda hacer una mujer.

— ¿Te olvidas de mí?— le pregunto ligeramente ofendido— Yo también puedo trabajar.

—Lo sé pero…

—Pero…— la incito a continuar y ella suspira.

—Quiero tener hijos y tu padre fue un obrero, y tu abuelo también. ¿Qué posibilidades tienes tú de conseguir algo diferente? ¿Qué posibilidades tendrán ellos? No quiero que vivan igual que nosotros Darius, no quiero que conozcan el hambre.

Trago saliva. Hijos, ella ya está pensando en hijos. No puedo decir que cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo no sabía lo ansiosa que estaba por formar una familia, pero todo está pasando tan rápido. Mi único propósito al pedirle que nos casáramos había sido retenerla, mostrarle que ya había alguien en el distrito capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella y que no tenía que ir a los juegos para encontrarlo.

—No quiero perderte— le confieso y ahora es su turno de llevar mis nudillos a sus labios.

—No lo harás— asegura—. Si me han elegido es porque saben que tengo altas posibilidades de vencer. Confían en mí y ahora yo te pido que tú también lo hagas.

—Yo confió en ti. En quien no confió es en las otras cinco personas que también irán porque les dijeron que tenían grandes posibilidades de vencer.

Ella vuelve a suspirar y nos quedamos lo que parece una eternidad en silencio.

—Ya lo he pensado— dice finalmente—. Créeme que lo he hecho, una y otra vez durante el último año, desde que me seleccionaron como una de las finalistas. Tengo que intentarlo Darius, tengo que luchar por un mejor futuro. Créeme que no he descartado la posibilidad de que no sea yo la que gane, de que esa arena en lugar de significar mi gloria sea mi perdición. Pero…

Se queda callada y su voz se la lleva el viento. Yo no puedo más que apretar con más fuerza su mano con la ilusa esperanza de poder retenerla de ese modo, sin embargo la conozco, sé que tan testaruda puede llegar a ser y si ya ha tomado una decisión no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, por más que quiera.

-0-0-0-

— ¿Hay algún voluntario?

Por un momento se hace el silencio. Mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido ante la perspectiva de que haya reconsiderado y ya no vaya a ofrecerse. La niña de catorce años que salió cosechada ha dejado de sonreírle a las cámaras y empieza a respirar agitadamente, el silencio ya ha durado demasiado.

—Bueno…— nuestra escolta, que parece claramente extrañado, se propone a anunciar a la chiquilla como la tributo oficial cuando sucede.

— ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria!

Ella camina hacia el escenario, intentando parecer segura, sin embargo las pantallas gigantes la traicionan mostrando el temblor de su labio inferior. En cuanto sube la niña suelta un profundo suspiro y regresa corriendo al grupo de niñas de su edad.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, guapa?— le pregunta el escolta a mi novia poniéndole la mano sobre el espacio de piel de su espalda que no cubre el vestido. Rechino los dientes.

—Gravy— contesta con la sonrisa que le han enseñado en la academia.

—Gravy ¿Sin apellido?— la interroga sin dejar de tocarla, ella niega con la cabeza.

—Bien… ¡Gravy se ha ofrecido voluntaria señoras y señores! Favor de darle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra tributo.

Todos aplauden pero yo me mantengo inmóvil, mirándola. Ella parece incomoda pero no deja de sonreír. En cuanto el sucio capitolino quita sus garras de Gravy ella empieza a buscarme entre el grupo de chicos de 18. No tarda mucho en encontrarme. Siempre ha dicho que con la cabeza de serillo que tengo podría encontrarme en medio de una multitud a una milla de distancia.

"Lo siento"

Apenas mueve los labios pero no tendría ni que haberlo hecho para que la entendiera, sus ojos lo dicen todo.

-0-0-0-

—Tienes tres minutos— el agente de la paz se aleja y yo tomo el pomo de la inmensa puerta de madera que me separa de Gravy.

Apenas y logro emparejarla antes de que un peso desde adentro de la habitación la vuelva cerrar.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Escucho su voz como gemidos ahogados y no tengo indagar mucho para notar que está llorando.

—Gravy abre la puerta.

—Soy una estúpida, debí dejar que Clau se ofreciera voluntaria en lugar mío. Soy una cobarde, hoy en la mañana decidí que no quería hacerlo y dejaría que la cosechada fuera la que fuese por una vez en la vida. Pero era una niña, no podía dejar que muriese. Soy una cobarde.

—Gravy eres muchas cosas pero no eres una cobarde— le aseguro poniendo todo mi peso para intentar abrir la puerta—. Tenías miedo y aun así te ofreciste voluntaria porque era lo correcto. Si alguien se merece ir y ganar esos juegos eres tú. Yo confió en ti Gravy.

La puerta se abre y yo caigo hacia el frente directo hacia ella que me abraza con fuerza. Hunde su cara en mi pecho que utiliza para ahogar un gemido mientras yo hago remolinos con su cabello que me encanta, eso siempre la tranquiliza.

—Si muero…

—No lo harás— la interrumpo antes de que siga hablando— Tú…

Eleva el rostro de mi pecho y me calla con un intenso beso.

—Si muero harás todo lo posible por mejorar tu vida, Darius. Te conseguirás una casa grande y pintaras cada habitación de un color distinto. No quiero que te quedes aquí a morir de hambre.

Intento repelar pero ella vuelve a besarme. Aún más intensamente, con mucha necesidad, como si estuviera segura de que ese será el último.

—Quédate conmigo Gravy, no sé qué haría sin ti— le ruego en cuanto tengo mis labios libres, sabiendo que es un ruego que no podrá ser cumplido.

Ella sonríe y se quita una pequeña cadenita de oro del cuello y me la da. Hasta donde tengo entendido es lo único que le queda de su familia así que intento regresársela. Pero ella niega con la cabeza y me empuja fuera de la habitación.


End file.
